inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Carn
Carn was a human spellcaster who was placed in Roran's company of Varden soldiers. He was very adept at weaving and sneaking his way in and around the enemy spell caster's barriers that protected their minds. Over the course of the several assignments they engaged in together, Carn and Roran became good friends and developed a mutual respect. As of the end of ''Brisingr'', Carn was still assigned to this company, now under Roran's command. Carn was killed in a duel with an enemy spellcaster at the Siege of Aroughs under Roran's command. Though Carn was killed in a burst of fire from his opponent, he managed a spell that drained the moisture from his opponent's body, killing him shortly after his own death, leaving Aroughs without another magician and leaving it open for Roran to conquer. Role Carn was known to have been in five assignments with Roran during his role as a spellcaster under the Varden. First assignment His first assignment was under the command of Martland Redbeard, with around 30 other men. Their mission was to record what items were in a convoy of the Broddring Empire to help determine what Galbatorix's next move was. It was in that assignment that Carn began to take a liking for Roran and the two became strong friends. Not much was known on how Carn fared in the battle, other than defeating an enemy magician. Second assignment The second assignment was also under the command of Redbeard. Carn, at the beginning of the battle, cast a strange glowing substance that managed to blind the enemy while his comrades could safely travel without danger. Although they lost many men because of the Laughing Dead, Carn managed to stay alive. Third assignment The third assignment was under the command of Edric, with Roran serving as his leader. Because of the difficulty posed by the crossbows, Roran chose to disobey superior orders and give his own, which caused him to be relieved of command for his disobedience. Carn managed to use a ward to keep Roran safe from the quarrels they fired, which may have ultimately changed the outcome of the battle. Carn was also the one who counted how many men Roran had killed, 193. Fourth assignment The fourth assignment was under the command of Roran. The force was assembled of humans and Urgals. They were very successful, suffering only three injuries after an attack: two humans and one Urgal. However, when Yarbog wanted command, Carn offered to attack them, which Roran declined. After Roran won the ensuing fight, they went back to their assignment. Fifth assignment The fifth assignement was under the command of Roran. The force was assembled of humans, taking part in the siege of Aroughs. Carn travelled with Roran to Aroughs under Roran's request - granted by Nasuada - so he could help Roran in Nasuada's attempt at claiming Aroughs, done by placing Roran in charge of the siege. Carn travelled with Roran, Baldor, as well as others from the Varden to raise the gate and allow the Varden further into the city. Carn was killed in action by an enemy spellcaster, however he managed to cast a spell designed to drain all the moisture from the enemy spellcaster's body. Without another spellcaster present, Roran was able to take victory. Description Carn was a human male magician of early middle age, tall, lean of body and face, but not particularly athletic, giving him the appearance of being decrepit or malnourished. Personality He tended to be quiet and introverted. This may have been an acquired trait though, stemming from his being a magician and thus different, as well as having had taken part in extended hostilities. While he may have acted and appeared shabby and worn, Carn was quite friendly and honest, willing to stand up to superiors and physically stronger individuals in defense of a friend, as evidenced by his having done so for Roran on several occasions. Throughout his missions with the Varden, he became good friends with Roran, on one occasion even leaving his company to be with Roran's during a battle in Surda. He also fought (using magic) with admirable tenacity, even against a superior force. Abilities Carn was not a particularly powerful spellcaster - he ranked average among the members of Du Vrangr Gata and was likely inferior in brute power to Imperial Army magicians. However, he was not in the habit of giving up in a contest and was quite skilled at penetrating mental defenses, even of stronger foes (he defeated a standard imperial magician in a magicians' duel during one of his company's missions - although this ended in his death, he managed to cast a spell that removed all moisture from his opponent's body). As far as actual abilities are concerned, he was capable of deflecting large amounts of arrows from a mid-sized area for an extended period of time, though with substantial strain. His knowledge of the Ancient Language also seemed to conform to the Du Vrangr Gata average. He tended to be nervous casting spells, especially the relatively more complicated ones, however he never failed his companions, despite his own worries. See also * Magic Skills * Magic de:Carn es:Carn pl:Carn Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic users Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters